Healing the Broken Wolf
by huskeylove97
Summary: Six years after the Cullens' leave and Bella still looks the same. She's phased into a wolf, but her life got worse from their. The Cullens' return along with three surprising guest. Can Bella heal from being abused? Will a certain king help her?
1. Chapter 1

Their Return and My Healing

∞ Bella's POV∞

**I do not own Twilight or the Characters. Stephanie Meyers does. **

**A/N: I decided to try this story. I hope you like it. **

As we sat in Sam's house, I could tell everyone was angry. Most of the pack beats me because I associated with the Cullens'. Seth, Collin, and Brady are the only ones that care. Paul, my brother, hits me the hardest.

After the meeting, everyone gets to eat but me. Emily tries to sneak me some food. "Isabella!" Same yelled. I rush into the room. "Yes?" I whispered. "Are you staying?" he asked. "No," I replied. He nodded.

I left the house and stripped down. I shifted and ran into the clearing that became my home after Charlie's death. I gave the house to Jake and Billy because they were losing theirs. I lay down and started to sleep. SNAP! I jump up with a snarl. The Cullens' and Volturi Kings stepped out.

I snarled. "We mean no harm. We need to see Sam," Carlisle said. I howled twice. "What?" Sam demanded. "The Cullens' want to see you," I replied. I backed up until I was in the brush.

The pack barreled through the trees. Jared and Paul snapped at me. I backed up with a whimper. "Stay, Isabella until I tell you to move!" Sam ordered. "Yes, Alpha," I whispered. Sam phased back and quickly pulled on his shorts.

"What do you want, Cullen?" he asked. "We want to know where Bella is," Edward said. Paul let out a snarl that shocked me until I reminded myself that I was nothing to him. He was only doing that out of instinct. I lost hope in the pack a long time ago. I had nothing left but myself.

Paul looked to me quickly and I thought I saw remorse in his eyes but it was nothing. I looked down at the ground so they wouldn't hurt me. Looking them in the eye insured punishment and I was too weak to do anything. Lack of food does that to you.

I tuned back into the conversation. "She left town after Charlie died. No one has a heard from her in a long time," Sam lied. "He's lying," Jasper said. _Why wouldn't Sam tell them the truth? They left me and claimed that I was a pet. Why should they care? Why is he hiding me? He doesn't care either. No one does anymore. Edward was right, I am worthless._ I thought. Paul winced but said nothing.

"Sam, please," Esme begged. "Fine, Isabella shift!" he yelled. I went back into the trees and shifted. I threw on a long sleeved dress and stepped out of the trees. The Cullens' gasped. "Oh, Bella," Esme whispered. I just looked at them with a blank face. They flinched because of my lack of emotion. "This is where she is and where she belongs," Sam said. I resisted a snort and rolling my eyes. In his eyes, I belonged six feet under.

After that the Cullens' told Sam that the kings would be staying a while. Then we all left. The vampires went first. I waited to see what Sam wanted me to do. The pack waited for his order. "You all can go home. Isabella, stay I want to talk to you," he said. I kept my head down as the pack barreled home to lay in their beds and sleep. Something I could never do.

"Where are you staying?" he asked. "Where you're standing, Alpha," I said with no emotion. He didn't speak for a moment. I heard him walk towards me and tried not to cringe. I didn't succeed. "What happened to Charlie's house?" he asked. "I gave it to Billy and Jake," I replied with my voice void of emotion. I stopped feeling anything a long time ago. "Your clothes, where do you keep them?" he asked. "In a tree," I answered. He put his hand on my shoulder. I flinched and let out a whimper.

I stood stock still waiting for his blow. "Get them, Bells and then come with me. You'll stay with me and Em, okay?" he said gently. I nodded. "Look at me, Bells," he whispered. Tears and pain were in my eyes as I looked up at him. He gasped. He pulled me into his arms and held me there. I froze. I haven't been hugged in six years. "When was the last time you ate? I can feel your ribs," he said. "Three months," I whispered cautiously.

The dress covered my legs, so the scars and bruises wouldn't be seen. Though, there were tears, I didn't cry because I forgot how to. I forgot how to feel and smile and laugh. Sam stepped back and had me phase. I followed suit after getting my clothes from the trees. I put them in my mouth and waited for him. He took off with me right behind him. I tried not to think of the last time I felt anything, but I didn't succeed. Sam saw it all. He saw how I had no more emotions. He saw the bruises and scars that I should not carry. He saw the pain and darkness that littered my memories and my heart. He saw my aversion to touch. He saw the way I lived in the woods. He saw it all. I didn't look at him. He saw the fear and every time one of them hurt me. He saw how Emily helped me. I relived the pain. I didn't do this on purpose for him to see. I just couldn't help it. We made it to his house. I phased I the trees. When I stepped out, Sam came up and captured me in a hug. I didn't know how to react so I stood there. He started sobbing. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please, Bella, forgive me," he cried. He kept repeating that over and over again. "I do, Sam," I whispered. He looked up at me. "Thank you, Bells," he said with a smile. I tried to but I just couldn't. "I forgot how to," I said softly. "Forgot how to what?" he asked. "Smile," I whispered. "I'll help you," he replied. He led me inside and got me a plateful of food. Emily sat on the couch smiling at us. "Thank God," she whispered. She took my clothes upstairs after telling me that I needed new ones. Sam took me off patrol for three months to help me heal.


	2. Chapter 2

The Pack's Reaction

When I woke up, I expected it to be on the ground and shivering. Instead, I woke up on a comfy bed. Memories from the night before rushed back to the front of my mind. I heard the pack laughing and yelling downstairs. Fear ran through my body at the thought of going down there with them.

_Knock! Knock! _I went to the door of the bedroom and opened it. Emily greeted me with a smile. I stared at her. "Breakfast is ready. Are you going to come down and eat?" she asked. "I can't," I whispered. She frowned. "Why not?" she asked. "They're down there," I whimpered. Understanding dawned on her face. "Okay, I won't push you. I'll send Sam up with a plate," she said. I nodded.

After Emily left, I went to the mirror that was hanging in the room. I lifted up my shirt and nearly gasped. I was so thin and unhealthy looking. There were bruises and scars that littered my torso. Someone gasped behind me. I jumped and whirled around. Sam stood in the doorway with a pained look.

I hurriedly pulled my shirt back down and bowed my head. A habit that I may never get rid of. He began to walk in my direction. "Bells, you don't have to do that," he said. I slowly lifted up my head and looked at him. He sat the plate down on the bed and stood there. "I know it will take time, Bella, but I want you to know that I will help you. I am so sorry for everything that I've done to you. I know that I can't make up for that, but I'm going to try," he said. I nodded.

"It's okay. I guess I deserved it," I said. His eyes flashed. "No you did not. I was just too blind and prejudice," he said. I looked at him. He sighed. "There are eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast on the plate. When you're done, just bring it downstairs so Em can wash it okay?" he asked. I was hesitant because the pack was down there. "Nothing is going to happen, I promise," he said. I nodded and he left.

I walked over to my food and began to eat it. It was so good and I became full fast. There were only a few pieces of bacon left, but I would be sick if I ate them. I quickly showered, changed, grabbed my plate and headed downstairs. I stepped into the kitchen and all eyes snapped to me. I froze. Fear filled my veins as I took a look around. Emily looked worried and Sam looked ready to protect me. The pack set their murderous glare on me. Paul got out of his seat and began to move towards me. A whimper escaped me just as Sam snarled and stepped in front of me. It was becoming too much to deal with and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Imprinting

∞Bella's POV∞

I felt something soft underneath me and realized that it must be the couch. I could hear angry voices shouting back and forth and Emily trying to calm everything down. I opened my eyes and saw Sam and Paul screaming at each other. "Why would you take her in and apologize?!" he demanded.

Before Sam could answer, I did, "Because he has a heart." Everyone turned and looked at me. Sam rushed to me and made sure that I was okay. Emily stepped up. "You boys make it out to seem like it's her fault. Yes, she dated a vampire. He left her! This was before she knew about the wolves and being one. Before she knew she had a brother and would shift. You boys are faulting her for something that happened in the past. Like she could predict the future and do that to spite you," she said.

They all knew she was right but couldn't admit it to themselves. It pained me to see that they were still stubborn and hateful to me. I looked to Emily and Sam with tears in my eyes. They saw the acceptance to everything that has happened. They saw that I knew that this wouldn't change anything.

"Bella, come with me and we'll get you something to eat," Emily said softly. She knew Sam could deal with them. I followed Emily into the kitchen and tried to block out the voices in the living room. Emily set a plate in front of me and sat down beside me. She looked like she wanted to apologize. "Don't Emily. It's not your fault. I know that they won't change. I know I'm not welcome in the tribe but they have no choice but to allow me. It's okay. I've accepted it a long time ago. I'm used to not being wanted. It's just a little different this time around," I said. She looked ready to cry.

Sam came into the kitchen and kissed my forehead. He went over to Emily and gave her a kiss. I turned away. The pain in my heart intensified because I knew that I would never have that. I would never have someone to love me like Emily did. Female wolves don't imprint. Plus no man would want an outsider. I'm okay with that but it doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt.

Sam brought me out of my thoughts by clearing my throat. I turned to look at him. Emily looked and me in sorrow. She knew what I had been thinking. "For know they will leave you alone. I can't order them to, Bella. I want to but I can't," he said sadly. I smiled sadly at him. "I understand, Sam. It's okay," I replied. I finished my food and Emily took the plate from me.

Sam put his arm around her when she came back to the table. I tried to hide the look of longing in my eyes. Emily and Sam caught it but didn't say anything. They knew that there was nothing they can do. "I'm going to go for a run," I whispered. They nodded.

I ran outside and shifted without thinking. No one was in wolf form so I had my thoughts to myself. I just ran to a clearing just outside of the treaty line. The Cullens', the Volturi, and another group of vampires were in the clearing. They all turned when they saw me.

I backed away from them towards the edge of the clearing. I sent apology towards Jasper for intruding. "She's sorry for intruding," he said. "It's alright, dear," Esme said. I stayed where I was. It was one of the kings that approached me. I growled in warning. "She feels threatened," Jasper said. "I don't mean any harm, piccola colomba," he said.

I stayed where I was and watched him warily. He moved to where he was two feet from me and knelt down. He was eye level with me and just like that he was the only thing holding me to earth. I had just imprinted and a vampire. Now I really was an outcast. I hope Sam doesn't hate me. He was Marcus, the king that could see relationships. He gasped. I scratched in the ground that I would be back in two hours and left.

I ran to Sam and Emily's afraid of what would happen. Sam met me on the porch. "What's wrong?" he asked. I wrote in the ground for him to phase. He did. _Bella what's wrong? _He asked. _Please don't hate me, Sam!_ I begged. I showed him everything that just happened. He was silent and I began shaking in fear. He moved towards me and I whimpered. _I'm not going to hurt you, Bells. I'm happy for you and I want you to bring him here so we can explain everything. Have him ride on your back to be safe, okay? _ He said. I nodded and took off.

When I got back to the clearing, only Marcus was there. I motioned for him to get on my back. When he did, I took off back to Sam's. Emily was waiting for me with clothes. She smiled at Marcus and led him inside. I quickly phased and ran inside. The pack was tense except for Sam and Emily. Marcus stood by the door with his nose scrunched up. I walked towards him. He turned and smile at me. I smiled hesitantly back.

Sam led us into the living room and motioned for us to sit down. Marcus stood by an open window so I stood with him. We made introductions and got to business. Sam began explaining the legends and just what imprinting was. He told him what the wolves did and why they did it. He explained what it was like in wolf form. Finally he told my story from when I came here to now; including the abuse. I just stood by and waited for my imprint's reaction. Finally it was over and we were left in silence. After what felt like forever, Marcus pulled me into a hug and began a strange purring sound. It started to lull me to sleep and comforted me at the same time. I was now happy.

**A/N: piccola colomba is Italian for little dove. **


	4. Chapter 4

My Imprint

∞Bella's POV∞

I woke up to cold arms wrapped around my waist. I remembered that I had imprinted last night on a king. Going downstairs was not an option until Emily tells me that I'll be safe. I really don't want to face the pack; especially my brother.

Marcus shifted so that he could see me. "Sweet girl, they won't harm you. I won't let them get near you," he said. I smiled at him. "Thank you," I whispered. For the first time in a long time, I felt free. Free of the pain and fear that I had to suffer all this time. My imprint saved me and for that I love him already.

He understands that I will always be a wolf. No one knows what would happen if I chose to quit phasing and he bit me. There's a fifty-fifty chance that I could live or die. I didn't want to risk it and I know Marcus would be against it.

A knock sounded at the door. "Come in," I called. Emily stepped inside. "Sam has ordered them to behave to the both of you. They will hear everything before they speak. Now they don't know Bella's whole story with the Cullens' so we may have to start with that. Maybe we can knock some sense into them," she said. I nodded.

Marcus carried me downstairs and positioned us at the far end of the room near the door. He kept me in his arms while everyone settled. The pack noticed his stance and became submissive.

Once everyone was ready, I began my story of what happened since I came here all those years ago. They began gradually shaking but remained in control. Paul looked murderous but I was wary of the pack after everything that had happened. Sam explained everything that I accidently let him see. The pack looked remorseful.

When everything was said and done, Paul walked cautiously over to us. I whimpered slightly making him freeze and Marcus growl lowly. Paul looked at me. I was terrified of him the most. Marcus was making a sound between a purr and a growl. Trying to calm me and warn Paul. "Let's not push them tonight. Let everything settle for a few days and then we start approaching Bella one at a time," Sam said. "My brothers and I will be here for two months then we must leave. As my mate, Isabella must come with us. We won't keep her from you," Marcus said.

He then carried me to the kitchen to eat something. I was starving. Marcus didn't like that I was in poor health because of the abuse, so he was doing everything he can to help me.


	5. Chapter 5

Talking with Paul

Marcus and I went downstairs the next morning. It was silent as we came into the room and all heads turned to us. Sam and Emily smiled at us. Seth, Collin, and Brady come running up to me. They look at Marcus silently asking a question before looking at me. I nodded and they slowly hug me. I try not to flinch or tense because I know that they won't hurt me.

They immediately let go after a few minutes. Marcus squeezed my hand reassuringly. Paul cleared his throat. I slowly looked to him. "Bella can I talk to you please?" he asked. I looked at Marcus. "I won't be far, la mia stella," he said. I nodded. "Okay, we can talk," I whispered. Paul walked towards the living room and I followed slowly behind.

Paul stood by the door and I went to sit on the couch. I tried to look anywhere but him. "I don't have an excuse to the way I treated you. I'm not going to spout out things that I don't mean. I guess I was just mad at the way the leech treated you and because you so willingly hung around them despite warnings. I also wanted you to have a taste of the life I had to live while you got everything you ever dreamed of. I wanted you to know how my life was while you were so carefree. I was jealous of you and I took that anger out on you. Bella I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you. I know it will take time but I'm willing to try if you are," he said.

I finally looked at him. "I would like to know my brother. Paul I may not have gotten beat most of my life but it was far from perfect. I was paying bills and taking care of my mother at the age of seven. Renee was flighty and irresponsible so I was the mother and with Charlie I was cooking and doing all the house work. I had to raise my parents," I said. Paul stared at me for a while before slowly walking towards me. He was directly in front of me and leaned down to hug me. I tensed before I returned the hug.

Paul helped me stand. "Paul come with me," I said. I led him upstairs to my room. I shut the door and turned to face him. "I want to show you something," I said. I took my shirt up and waited. He gasped and choked back a sob. He came forward and traced some of the scars and bruises lightly. "I am so sorry," he choked out. "I know," I replied softly.

Paul and I walked downstairs after I put my shirt back on. We walked back into the kitchen and everyone turned to stare at us. "Are you two okay?" Sam asked. I smiled and nodded. I walked over to Marcus and wrapped my arms around his waist.

He smiled down at me and hugged me tightly to him. "I want to take you to meet Aro and Caius," Marcus said. I tensed. "I want to but I don't want to be near the Cullens'," I said. "Do you live here or somewhere else?" he asked. "I used to live in the woods after Charlie died until yesterday," I replied.

He snarled lowly. I tensed and shook a little. He began purring. "Forgive me, la mia stella," he said. I nodded. He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead. "How about we meet with Aro and Caius in Port Angeles?" he said. "That would be nice," I murmured softly. He purred with contentment.

I want to know my imprint's brothers because I wanted them to like me. They would be my family but from what I've seen of Caius's expression, he may not like me and that hurts. I want him to like me not because I'm his brother's mate, but because of who I am. Aro seems like it would be easy to get along with him. I don't tell Marcus my fears because I think he would think they were wrong but Caius does not seem to keen to me being Marcus's mate.


	6. Chapter 6

Meeting Aro and Caius

Marcus woke me up around nine the next morning stating that Caius and Aro are meeting us in Port Angeles at around eleven thirty. While he went downstairs with the pack, I went to take a shower. I had no clue what I should wear to meet two kings of the vampire race.

I stepped into my temporary room to find Emily and Kim waiting for me. "We figured you would need some help," Kim said. "What about Jared?" I whispered. "He'll get over it. I've been fighting with him since this whole thing started," she said with a shrug. I felt guilty that I had been the cause of their fighting. "You shouldn't be fighting with him because of me," I said softly.

"What they are doing is not right, Bella," she said firmly. After that they started helping me get ready. They had brought a long skirt with gladiator sandals, and a flowy top. The sandals were a light tan color that matched perfectly with the sapphire top. The top showed some skin but not too much. The skirt was white with lace and beading designs.

I got dressed and Emily started putting some lip gloss on my lips. We didn't need to put much because being Quileute gave you an exotic look. Kim put my hair in a messy but put together bun. In a little under an hour, I was ready to meet Marcus's family.

The girls led me downstairs to see what everyone thought. The pack turned to us and for a moment I saw awe at how I looked. Paul and Sam smiled warmly at me. Marcus came over and kissed my forehead lightly. "You look beautiful, Cara," he said. I blushed lightly.

Marcus led me outside to his car and held the door for me. I got in carefully and waited for him. He ran a vampire speed and got in the car. Soon we were off. Marcus could tell that I was nervous. "Don't worry, they will love you," he said softly while squeezing my hand. "Even Caius?" I asked hesitantly. "Yes, even Caius," he said warmly. That filled me with just a little bit of hope.

We pulled into the parking lot of the park and saw his brothers waiting for us. Aro looked cheerful but Caius had a sneer on his face. I flinched slightly. We parked and Marcus went around to open my door. I stepped out slowly. We walked slowly over to the two kings.

We stopped in front of them. I smiled hesitantly at the two kings. Aro returned my smile and moved forward. "Hello, my dear. It is a pleasure to meet you," he said. "It's nice to meet you too," I said with my head down. Aro took my hand. I looked up in shock. He smiled warmly at me. "Can't hear a thing," he said.

Aro turned to Caius. "Hello, Isabella," he said coolly. I nodded politely. Marcus put his hand on the small of my back. "Why don't we go for a walk?" Aro suggested. I panicked for a moment. Marcus rubbed my back reassuringly.

We spent most of the day at the park, only leaving to get me some food. Aro told fascinating stories with some input from Marcus. Caius was silent the whole time only adding some information here and there. I got the feeling that he didn't like me.

At the end of the day, Aro gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Caius was already in the car. That hurt that he didn't want anything to do with me and I was hoping that we could get along. Marcus led me back to the car.

"I don't think he liked me very much," I said on the way back to Emily and Sam's. "Who, Cara?" Marcus asked. "Caius," I whispered. "Just give him time. He will come to know you," he said. I hoped that he was right.


End file.
